Problem: Given that $2+\sqrt{3}$ is a root of the equation \[x^3 + ax^2 + bx + 10 = 0\]and that $a$ and $b$ are rational numbers, compute $b.$
Answer: Because the coefficients of the polynomial are rational, the radical conjugate $2-\sqrt{3}$ must also be a root of the polynomial. By Vieta's formulas, the product of the roots of this polynomial is $-10,$ and the product of these two roots is $(2+\sqrt3)(2-\sqrt3) = 1,$ so the remaining root must be $\frac{-10}{1} = -10.$ Then by Vieta's formulas again, we have \[b = (-10)(2-\sqrt3) + (-10)(2+\sqrt3) + (2+\sqrt3)(2-\sqrt3) = \boxed{-39}.\]